


Flowers

by angryjester



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff for the most part, M/M, and its rated t for language and nothing else sorry, but not too angsty, im sorry, its not that great, josh’s wearing a nun costume, just try it, mingyu works at a flower shop, non-idol!au, the tone is kind of all over the place, theres some unfunny jokes in there ngl, tho at the end it ges kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjester/pseuds/angryjester
Summary: "I told you I hated them, but did you listen to me? Nope.""Yeah yeah, whatever. just tend to your flowers.""THAT I DIDN'T WANT."





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> okay so not even gonna attempt to lie, as i read back over this, i kinda cringed a little bit. the more i improve as as author, the worse my works seem? so, i don’t think this piece is ThAT bad, but it kinda made me cringe with some of the jokes i put in there. but alas, it’s done, and i don’t feel like rewriting it. also, this was written whenever i wasn’t even really INTO seventeen like i am now; i wrote this because my friend wanted it. but i’ve gotta admit, i don’t think i did too bad considering a lack of understanding of the characters. 
> 
> i’ll stop here. it’s mostly soonhoon. enjoy.

Jihoon liked flowers. It didn't really come as a shock to Soonyoung, but it did at the exact same time because of his boyfriend's supposed "not adorable" personality. So, when Jihoon and he were walking one fine spring day and he dropped the news, he pretended to act surprised when Jihoon said "I like flowers," to spare his "masculinity".

"So," Soonyoung started, "what flowers do you like?"

Jihoon thought for a moment, "Anything except roses pretty much."

Soonyoung just nodded, "Why don't you like roses?"

"Because I feel like a cliché fanfiction character," Jihoon stated simply, "and believe me babe, I'm not cliché."

Soonyoung looked down at him confused, "What's 'fanfiction'?"

Jihoon blushed and looked down like a cliché fanfiction character, " _Don't worry about it."_

\--------------------------------------------

When November 22nd finally rolled around, Hoshi couldn't be more ecstatic. Now he can get his boyfriend flowers to compromise his already small "masculinity". Yay!

However, because this is Soonyoung, he's bound to royally fuck up his plan to make Jihoon feel less masculine than he already does.

"He said he liked roses," Soonyoung mumbled as he browsed a website that delivers flowers within the hour, "right? Or was it that he hated them?" The clock-eyed boy (ha get it 10:10 wow i'm lame) sighed. Why did relationships have to be so involving? Regardless of these troubling thoughts, he decided he would make Jihoon's birthday special - mainly because he's a lazy twat that doesn't do anything nice any other time. So, as soon as the shorter left to his studio, he immediately hopped on his phone to order where he made mistake number one; he ordered roses. He made mistake number two when he didn't check how much he was ordering, and ordered 1,000 bunches of ten instead of one (damn the buttons for being so close together), resulting in 10,000 flower in total. Since this is still Hoshi we're talking about, he didn't think about either of these things and clicked "ship to door!" and now had 10,000 roses on the way to his apartment.

Around an hour or so after these mistakes and a dinner plan was started (which was bound to fail), the sharp ringing of the doorbell cut Soonyoung out of his "dinner trance" and he promptly skipped to the door to get the flowers. When he opened the door however, he was face to face with a collarbone covered by a shirt. He blinked twice then lifted his head to see a bored employee looking at him. He had a cap covering a blue mop of hair and judgmental eyes staring right into Soonyoung's soul.

"Mr. Kwon Soonyoung?" Ah, the tree speaks!

"Yes?" Said man asked nervously.

"I brought your..." The man - Mingyu, according to his name tag - paused and looked at Soonyoung with even more judgement then before, "I brought your 10,000 roses. It'll be 278,462 Won, sir."

Soonyoung looked at the clip board in Mingyu's arms alarmed before proceeding to rip it from his hands. He looked down at the order list and then back up at Mingyu, "Wait. Ten... THOUSAND?!"

Mingyu nodded, "Yep. Says right here '1,000 cases of ten'."

Soonyoung looked into the empty space with a really down expression, "Shit. Jihoon's gonna kill me...” The man quickly turned back to the tall and very unamused employee, “I’ll pay you soon. Promise.”

\--------------------------------------------

Jihoon sipped his coffee and had a bored expression covering his features. To be completely honest, he was feeling a little let down that Soonyoung didn't do anything to acknowledge his birthday. He felt he could have at least, you know, said "Happy birthday!"

But nope. Here he walked, annoyed and cold, back to his apartment, deciding which punishment to give Soonyoung for forgetting his birthday.

Option A) hit him with a hair brush until he figures out what he did wrong or Option B) silent treatment.

While Jihoon was still pondering these choices, he climbed the stairs to his shared apartment and absentmindedly reached for the keys. Before he could unlock and open the door, Soonyoung flung it open with a bewildered expression.

Jihoon scowled and Soonyoung babbled a mantra of "Please don't kill me" and "fuck". He pushed past him into the apartment only to be brought face to face with roses covering every square inch of the apartment.

He slowly turned his attention back to his boyfriend who had a worried smile on his face and merely said "Happy birthday?"

"Soonyoung," Jihoon started calmly - too calmly - "Why are there a fuck ton of my least favorite flower in my living room?"

Soonyoung stiffened and looked even more afraid, "You _don't_ like roses...?"

Jihoon shook his head and the poor boy muttered "oh fuck."

"Actually, I dislike them the most," Jihoon crossed his arms and looked even younger than he already was, "don't you remember?"

Hoshi stiffened even further, and to avoid the mess he was in, he simply stated, "Well I'm gonna leave you to your flower problem," and proceeded to gather up his jacket and try to bolt for the door.

Jihoon sighed in frustration, "I told you that I hated them, but did you listen to me? No."

Hoshi played it off like he didn't care (but on the inside he was terrified), and waved his boyfriend off and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tend to your flowers."

"THAT I DIDN'T WANT!" was the last sentence that was called behind Soonyoung as he bolted out the door.

\--------------------------------------------

"Guys, I fucked up."

Soonyoung flung open the door to Seungkwan and Vernon's shared apartment, uninvited, with the spare key he had picked up from the flower pot (He looked at the pot in disgust. To be completely honest, he was pretty sure that he was gonna hate flowers forever). He races into their bedroom after not finding Seungkwan singing in the kitchen and Vernon sitting on the couch, only to be met with a mess of his best friend's limbs.

"Oh fuck," Soonyoung cursed loudly as the boys looked over at him slowly with annoyance, for he had killed the mood, "Uh, hey guys."

Seungkwan stared at him blankly and Vernon glared at him, "Do you mind?"

"I'll just go now..." Soonyoung bolted out of the apartment and left the building, but not before leaving the spare key under the flower pot on his way out.

\--------------------------------------------

Jihoon held the phone against his ear as he looked around his living room in sadness, the phone continuing to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey uh, Jeonghan? I have a problem," Jihoon started as he picked up a pot in disgust, "I have way more roses in my living room than I should."

There was a shuffling heard on the other end, most likely Jeonghan shaking Seungcheol awake and a quick "We're on our way."

\--------------------------------------------

Hoshi aggressively knocked on the door of his two remaining friend's apartment. After failed attempts at Seokmin's and Dino's (Dino was busy with his Michael Jackson shrine and didn't hear a word of his predicament, and Seokmin was screaming at his bird which was screaming back at him as soon as Soonyoung entered the room. He just left DK's apartment immediately), he showed up at Jun and Minghao's apartment. He was at his last resort if he was being truthful.

Jun answered the door with tousled hair and and a sweatshirt and gym shorts,

"Dude, I was having a great dream," he complained as Soonyoung pushed past him into the kitchen where Minghao was cooking something, "Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Because I royally fucked up," Hoshi sighed as he collapsed on a bar stool and hung his head in his hands, "I'm gonna be dead by tomorrow, mark my words-"

"What did you do now?" Minghao interrupted with a bored expression, but still continued working on his dish.

Hoshi looked up sheepishly at Junhui, who was also looking at him with a bored expression, "I accidentally ordered 10,000 of Jihoon's least favorite flower."

Minghao whirled around with a shocked expression, " _How the fuck did you accidentally order 10,000 of Jihoon's least favorite flower?!_ "

Jun also looked shocked at Hoshi's mistakes, "I'm honestly very impressed you fucked up that badly."

"Help me!" Soonyoung whined and proceeded to glare at his two friends who simply laughed at his misfortune.

"Dude you're gonna have to do this on your own," Jun laughed and proceeded to grab a plate of Minghao's finished dish (Soonyoung couldn't tell what it was because it all looked burnt) and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He merely patted Soonyoung on the shoulder and returned to the living room where he proceeded to turn on one of his dramas.

Soonyoung sighed and snatched the plate that Minghao offered him, eating his food and trying very hard not to grimace as Minghao suggested what he could do to get out of the hole he got himself into.

\--------------------------------------------

Jihoon opened the door after three crisp knocks upon it's surface.

"Sorry it took so long," Jeonghan started as he threw a thumb over his shoulder at Wonwoo, "We run into him on the way here. You guys know each other, right?"

Jihoon nodded and ushered the four of his friends in, "Yeah, we met each other at work."

The four of his friends gaped at the flowers in his living room, Wonwoo muttering "When Mingyu said that he had to deliver 10,000 roses to some psycho, I thought he was kidding. Wow. Jihoon, you really know how to pick 'em."

Jihoon looked at his friends in surprise, and then turned to Jisoo with a confused look on his face, "Why are you wearing a nun's outfit?"

Said boy turned his gaze down to his attire, then promptly shrugged, "I thought I might go talk about our lord and savior Jisoos Christ."

The shortest boy ignored his friend, turning his attention back to Jeonghan, expression showing extreme exasperation.

Before the poor guy could ask his request, Seungchoel said, "Yes, we'll take at least one for each room."

Jeonghan looked back at Jihoon with a sympathetic expression, "Make it two per room."

Jihoon couldn't hold his laughter and cackled with joy as he handed at least 8 pots of roses to his _current_ favorite couple.

He turned back to Jisoo carefully, "Could you bring flowers to your 'Lets talk about Jisoos Christ' meetings?"

"Sure, why not," Jisoo shrugged, "maybe people would actually listen if I did that."

Jihoon bit his lip and nodded his head slowly, appearing to be in the same mind frame as his friend who was dressed as a nun.

"How many to start with?" Jihoon gestured around the room as he tried not to stare at his friends odd choice of clothing too much.

"Give me 75."

Jihoon raised his eyebrows, "How are you going to get 75 cases of roses to your apartment. More importantly, where will you put the roses once you get to your apartment?"

Joshua shrugged, "I don't know. I'll figure it out once I get there."

Jisoo sighed and looked to Wonwoo, "Would Mingyu care if you brought some flowers home?"

Wonwoo shook his head no and promptly grabbed 5 cases of roses and walked out the door.

The rest of his friends could only watch with a blank expression.

\--------------------------------------------

The beer Soonyoung had acquired from Minghao and Jun was nearly gone, which probably wasn't a good thing considering that it was his fifth one.

"Guys-" Soonyoung hiccuped and then laughed, "-Jihoonie's so mad at me."

Soonyoung has a pathetically weak alcohol tolerance.

Jun turned his attention from his tv to his friend, his eyebrow cocking up as he stared at the drunk boy giggling before him.

"Getting drunk probably won't help your case."

Soonyoung waved a hand carelessly as he downed the rest of his beer in one swig, "It's fine, he was gonna be mad at me anyway for running off while he was yelling at me."

Soonyoung's speech was much harder for Jun and Minghao to understand with the combination of the drunkenness and laughing between every word. The two Chinese boys in the room exchanged a glance and looked back at the boy who was _still_ laughing over nothing.

The ramen haired gently laid his hand on Soonyoung's shoulder, "I'm going to call Jihoon."

"Oh, really?" Soonyoung looked up at Minghao with eyes that radiated hope.

"Minghao, are you sure that's a good idea?" Jun looked uneasily at his friend before turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

Minghao nodded as he stepped out into the hallway of the apartment complex, trusting Jun wholeheartedly.

\--------------------------------------------

Jihoon had just shut the door to his apartment when his phone rung. Without checking it, he answered it with a quick hello?

**_"Hey, Jihoon?"_ **

"Hey, Ramen Head!" The boy started fondly, before changing his tone to disgusted as he glanced around the room, "What's up?"

"Uh..." Minghao started nervously, turning his attention to the door to his apartment, "Soonyoung's kinda-"

"Wait," Jihoon interrupted, "Soonyoung's there? Oh I am going to BEAT his ASS, just you wait-"

**_"Jihoon, he's drunk."_ **

The silence on both ends of the phone were overwhelmingly awkward.

That is, until Jihoon started screaming about how he would murder his boyfriend.

"I'm on my way," Jihoon started as he grabbed his keys, "please try to sober him up a little, please?"

Minghao nodded even though he knew that Jihoon had hung up already.

\--------------------------------------------

Jihoon dragged Soonyoung by his collar to his car, thanking Jun and Minghao loudly as he cursed under his breath. Soonyoung, however, didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong with this situation.

When they inevitably got to the car, Jihoon opened the door and let go of his boyfriend, "Sit."

Soonyoung was finally quiet for once as he obeyed his boyfriend's instruction. Jihoon gave one final wave to his laughing friends before slamming the door and getting into his own side.

"You realize that you're a fucking idiot, right?" Jihoon growled angrily as he started the car and cut Soonyoung off before he even tried to say anything, "You could have just stayed and let me yell at you, but no. You just had to leave because you couldn't take it."

"Jihoon, listen-"

"No, you listen. All I wanted was quality time with my boyfriend on my birthday, but I can't even get that."

Soonyoung looked down sheepishly, "It was an accident-"

"An accident?" Jihoon asked incredulously, "How do you accidentally order over a thousand of my LEAST favorite flower?"

"The buttons are too close together." Soonyoung stated simply and when Jihoon didn't say anymore, he sighed.

"Look, I really did try. I was going to make dinner tonight- or try to, at least. I couldn't remember if roses were your favorite or least favorite, but know that I didn't do it to piss you off."

When Soonyoung finished, the silence in the car suffocated them until they got home.

"Jihoon-" Soonyoung tried, but his boyfriend promptly left the car and started walking up the stairs to their apartment.

"I went to friends to see how to fix it!" Soonyoung quickly locked the doors to the car and sprinted up the stairs after Jihoon, eventually catching up with the shorter male who seemed to be walking impossibly fast for someone of his stature.

"Soonyoung," Jihoon started as said male walked into the apartment and slammed the door behind him, "I forgive you. Just order some Thai. We'll talk more over dinner."

With that the shorter man left to shower, leaving a very confused and tense boyfriend behind to order dinner.

\--------------------------------------------

When Jihoon returned some time later, he sees both his and Soonyoung's meal on the coffee table in front of the couch, Soonyoung sitting in front of his meal and fiddling with the buttons on the remote control.

"I'm sorry," Soonyoung started quitely, "I really tried to make your birthday special."

Jihoon sighed and plopped down in front of his own meal, "I'm sorry for lashing out at you. Today was kind of a rough day."

Soonyoung turned his attention to the hem of his shirt and looked at his box of unopened food, "I'm still sorry. I know I'm not the best, but I'm trying. I'm trying so hard, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon turned his partner's face and planted a kiss on his lips, "I told you, I forgive you."

When the kiss broke, Soonyoung let out a sigh of relief, "I'll keep the fact that you hate roses in mind next time." The man grimaced, “If I decide to try next time, that is."

When the dust had settled and the two of them had put on a movie and comfortably started eating their respective meals, Jihoon realized the lack of roses in the living room.

"Hosh," Jihoon started, "Where are the remaining roses?"

"I chucked them into the dumpster behind the building."

Jihoon blinked at the boy for a couple of minutes before turning his attention back to his food, a smirk on his face.

\--------------------------------------------

Soonyoung was awoken by Jihoon's phone ringing, the caller labeled 'Jeon Wonwoo'.

"Hello?" Soonyoung answered without looking at the caller id, his tone confused and sleep-riddled.

"Hey, Jihoon," Wonwoo started, "Remind your idiot boyfriend to pay Mingyu for the flowers."


End file.
